1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related, generally, to sway bar link kits for attaching sway bars of vehicles with other suspension components.
2. Related Art
Many vehicle suspension systems include a sway bar (also commonly referred to as an anti-sway bar or an anti-roll bar) for limiting body roll when the vehicle is going through a turn at speed. Such sway bars include a single bar or tube which extends laterally across a vehicle and is connected with the left and right wheel assemblies of the vehicle. In many cases, the sway bar is connected to the wheel assemblies via sway bar linkages. Some sway bar linkages include a bolt and a plurality of bushings which directly contact the sway bar and a component of the wheel assembly (for example, a lower control arm). During operation of the vehicle, forces are transferred between the wheel assembly and the sway bar via the bushings and the bolt. Over time, the bushings and/or the bolts of the sway bar linkages can wear out, which may require replacement of the entire sway bar linkage.